Lauren's POV
by Julsgracie
Summary: What do Lauren and Jess have to say about Bella and Edward's sudden engagement? Will they make assumptions? How do Bella and Edward react to this? Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. All in-character. One-shot. LaurenPOV.
1. Lauren's POV

This is written from Lauren's perspective. (If you haven't already figured that out.)

**A/N:** If anyone has an idea for a good title for this story, _please_ let me know. I actually wrote this a while ago, but didn't update until now just because I didn't know what to call it. I looked at my other story from Lauren's POV and naturally, it was called "Lauren's Say". Ha ha, so forgive me over the terrible title.

_REVIEWWW_ LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bella, or Edward. If anything, they own me.**

* * *

Jess ran up to me, pushing around Tyler.

"Lauren! Lauren, oh my god, _oh my god_!!"

"I know, I know! You got the invite, too?"

"Yes! Holy freaking _crap_! You think he got her pregnant?"

I snorted. "Most _definitely_," I assured her.

Of course he got her pregnant. What other reason could motivate someone to get married at eighteen? _Love?_ I tried not to laugh out loud. Although the thought of Bella getting unwillingly knocked up wasn't particularly unappealing to me, just the fact that it had been with Edward—the gorgeous Edward—sort of put a damper on it.

"Oh my god, do you think Mike knows?" I could hear the shocked, ridiculous excitement in her voice, and I understood. It was no secret, even to the incredibly thick Jessica, that Mike was completely in love with Bella. I giggled at the thought of his reaction. This entire situation was becoming really amusing.

"I'd think so. I mean, really." I turned to Tyler. "You got an invite, right?"

"Yeah. Bella and Edward's wedding." His voice was strangely glum, yet accepting. Now that Bella and Edward were apparently a solid deal—assuming that Edward showed up to the wedding and everything— Mike and Tyler's infatuation was a bit more entertaining.

I gestured towards Tyler with my hand, using him as evidence. "Mike got the invite."

But Jessica wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me.

"Hello, Jess. H-E-L-L-O."

Why is it that people always stare when they approach?

I turned.

Bella, Edward, and Alice were walking towards us. Bella and Edward's hands were welded together, but Bella was leaning down slightly towards Alice, her hand on Alice's shoulder as she spoke into her ear. Alice flashed a dazzling smile, and I watched Edward's ridiculously good-looking face as he tried not to laugh.

Bella smiled weakly, and dropped her hand from Alice's shoulder. She moved closer to Edward, subconsciously it seemed, and he kissed her forehead.

Ugh, _so_ annoying. Yeah, you're in love and everything, but what's with the public display of affection? Just because they were getting married—and the entire town knew—didn't give them an automatic green light on PDA.

They reached us.

Ah, _salvation_. Not.

I had the incentive that Bella did not want to have this conversation. It was one of those "well, I better just get it over with" type of deals. Sob. Poor her.

"Hi guys," Bella said shyly.

Edward nodded his head at us, as if trying not to intrude on the non-existent conversation.

"Hey," Alice said enthusiastically. At least _she_ was in a good mood.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

"Hi." Tyler and Jess were of few words.

Well, might as well skip the dumb pretenses.

"So, I got the invitation."

Bella turned a little pink. Ha ha. I can only imagine the vibrancy her face will be as the she's descending the aisle…

"I'm pleased to hear it," Edward replied. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

_I watched in strangled awe as he untangled himself from Bella. He shook his head once at her in disgust, and I watched her crumble. He laughed spitefully._

_He turned a piercing gaze on me, smiling broadly, and tucked a strand of my golden hair behind my ear. He licked his lips. _

"_Lauren…"_

"_Yes, Edward?" I said._

"_I've wanted you for so long, Lauren. Bella was only a ruse—I needed to make sure you liked me too."_

"_Of course I like you, Edward."_

"_I can be very insecure, Lauren, but you make me feel like I can do anything."_

_He grabbed me and crushed his mouth to mine. I heard Bella's horrified gasp and I parted my lips in exultation. Edward's tongue teased my mouth further open— _

"Lauren?" Jess nudged me.

I started, turning my head from side to side. "Yes? Um, I—what?"

"You okay?" I looked at Bella, Edward, and Alice standing before me as Jessica spoke.

"Yeah, of course," I replied, trying not to sound breathless. "I'm fine."

We stood there together, awkwardly, for a couple more moments. Alice finally broke the wretched silence.

"So…you guys can come, right? It's going to be absolutely amazing."

Bella blushed harder.

"Alice is a bit…overzealous," she explained to us, trying to hide her face in Edward. "She's planning it."

"Ah," I said, trying not to stare unceasingly at the spot where his hip was pressing into her.

"I'm free," Tyler said.

"Same," Jess piped up.

I deliberated.

I definitely had some time before the RSVP was due, but what was the point in waiting? There was about zero chance of anything else going on that day. (Not to mention the negative forty chance of Edward declaring his love for me and leaving Bella before August 13th.) Who in their right mind would invite me somewhere or organize one of Fork's few events on the same day that two love-struck eighteen year-olds got married?

"Yeah, I can go."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" She whipped a fancy pad of paper out of her bag and scribbled something too quickly for me to decipher.

"All right then—bye," Bella stuttered, turning hastily and pulling Edward with her as she headed for the nearest exit.

Alice stuck the pad back into her tote and whisked after them, leaving me standing beside dumb and dumber in a deserted school cafeteria.

I hate my life.


	2. Your options for part 2

Hey guys! SO…I am going to write a second part of this story, since a couple of people who reviewed mentioned wanting one (and you guys know that I always give my reviewers whatever their little hearts' desire).

Tell me if you have a better idea, but I'm thinking either…

A) Lauren's perspective of the wedding. (And I guess I could include a little of before Bella walks down the aisle and a little bit of afterwards at the party.)

OR

B) Edward's perspective of the showdown in the cafeteria. (What he thought of Lauren's fantasy.) That would be parallel to this story—starting from when they enter the cafeteria and ending when Bella drags him out. Although I'm thinking it might be entertaining to put a bit of Bella-Edward dialogue at the end there.

ALSO! I wrote an extended version of this story…and to be honest with you, it just might fulfill any wonder you may have over Edward's feelings on Lauren's graphic daydreams. The reason I didn't post it right away is because it's slightly OOC…Edward would never be so irresponsible in real life. (And I mean "real life" figuratively, of course. I may be a fan but I'm not delusional.) But I think I will post it now, because I just reread this and decided that the clear lack of any noting of Edward's reaction is really, really annoying. And, I mean, I wrote this, so I know what happens. And it _still _annoyed me. I'm beginning to ramble, so I'll have to cut this short—but pretty much, keep in mind when you voice your preference that the second version may be enough of Edward's side of the story for you. And I mean, honestly. This is Edward we're talking about. Do you guys honestly not know what he was thinking? (I think that the wedding would be more interesting myself. I kinda just wanna write that straight Edward POV. But that would be a story for another time…literally.)

Message me or review this chapter!!! Sorry about the rambling! :-]


	3. Extended Version

This is the extended version I promised. It's very similar to Lauren's POV, and in fact, you'll see no changes at all until you get to Lauren's fantasy, so you may just want to pick up from there. The reason I didn't post this initially or instead of the other is because it's sort of OOC. Edward would never be so irresponsible in real life...you'll see what I mean. But this version is undoubtably funnier, so I'm posting them both. I hope this makes you laugh out loud. It's all Lauren POV until the very end, and then it switches into Jess. You'll see where.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, or Twilight. If anything, they own me. **

* * *

**Lauren POV**

Jess ran up to me, pushing around Tyler.

"Lauren! Lauren, oh my god, _oh my god_!!"

"I know, I know! You got the invite, too?"

"Yes! Holy freaking _crap_! You think he got her pregnant?"

I snorted. "Most _definitely_," I assured her.

Of course he got her pregnant. What other reason could motivate someone to get married at eighteen? _Love?_ I tried not to laugh out loud. Although the thought of Bella getting unwillingly knocked up wasn't particularly unappealing to me, just the fact that it had been with Edward—the gorgeous Edward—sort of put a damper on it.

"Oh my god, do you think Mike knows?" I could hear the shocked, ridiculous excitement in her voice, and I understood. It was no secret, even to the incredibly thick Jessica, that Mike was completely in love with Bella. I giggled at the thought of his reaction. This entire situation was becoming really amusing.

"I'd think so. I mean, really." I turned to Tyler. "You got an invite, right?"

"Yeah. Bella and Edward's wedding." His voice was strangely glum, yet accepting. Now that Bella and Edward were apparently a solid deal—assuming that Edward showed up to the wedding and everything— Mike and Tyler's infatuation was a bit more entertaining.

I gestured towards Tyler with my hand, using him as evidence. "Mike got the invite."

But Jessica wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me.

"Hello, Jess. H-E-L-L-O."

Why is it that people always stare when they approach?

I turned.

Bella, Edward, and Alice were walking towards us. Bella and Edward's hands were welded together, but Bella was leaning down slightly towards Alice, her hand on Alice's shoulder as she spoke into her ear. Alice flashed a dazzling smile, and I watched Edward's ridiculously good-looking face as he tried not to laugh.

Bella smiled weakly, and dropped her hand from Alice's shoulder. She moved closer to Edward, subconsciously it seemed, and he kissed her forehead.

Ugh, _so_ annoying. Yeah, you're in love and everything, but what's with the public display of affection? Just because they were getting married—and the entire town knew—didn't give them an automatic green light on PDA.

They reached us.

Ah, _salvation_. Not.

I had the incentive that Bella did not want to have this conversation. It was one of those "well, I better just get it over with" type of deals. Sob. Poor her.

"Hi guys," Bella said shyly.

Edward nodded his head at us, as if trying not to intrude on the non-existent conversation.

"Hey," Alice said enthusiastically. At least _she_ was in a good mood.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

"Hi." Tyler and Jess were of few words.

Well, might as well skip the dumb pretenses.

"So, I got the invitation."

Bella turned a little pink. Ha ha. I can only imagine the vibrancy her face will be as the she's descending the aisle…

"I'm pleased to hear it," Edward replied. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

_I watched in strangled awe as he untangled himself from Bella. He shook his head once at her in disgust, and I watched her crumble. He laughed spitefully, rolling his eyes cruelly at her anguished expression._

_Edward turned a piercing gaze on me, smiling broadly. He tucked a strand of my golden hair behind my ear and picked up my hands. He licked his lips. _

"_Lauren…"_

"_Yes, Edward?" I said._

"_I've wanted you for so long, Lauren. Bella was only a ruse—I needed to make sure you liked me too."_

"_Of course I like you, Edward."_

"_I can be very insecure, Lauren, but you make me feel like I can do anything."_

_He grabbed me and crushed his mouth to mine. I heard Bella's horrified gasp and I parted my lips in exultation. Edward's tongue teased my mouth further open, and I dug my fingernails into his hair, nibbling on his lower lip. I knew he liked me, I knew it, I knew it! How Bella couldn't have seen it is a mystery to me… _

_Edward moaned and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me viciously. My clothes began to tear under his hands and— _

"Lauren?"

My head snapped up. I looked at Jess, who had her hand outstretched in front of my face, waving it around.

"Earth to Lauren."

"Oh, yeah, right…um." I shook my head a little, keeping my eyes down. I couldn't look at him.

"So what were you saying Bella?" Jess asked.

"Well, Alice is a bit…overzealous. She's planning the wedding." Bella was saying.

Edward's voice appeared out of nowhere. I flinched at the acidic, undisguised harshness.

"Then again, I'd prefer overzealous to unfeasible, wouldn't you, Bella? It's annoying and childish when people dwell on insensible, outrageous impossibilities," I heard him say. "Particularly those involving other people, of which unwilling to participate in such creations."

"_Oh_,_ yes_, I feel that way, too," Alice piped up.

"Even if it is only in their thoughts," Edward nearly snarled.

WOAH. Woah, woah, woah!

_Creepy._

No way. _There is no way in hell. _Not a chance. He couldn't have heard me. He can't read minds. _Can_ he? Oh my god, OH MY GOD.

"Are you okay, Lauren?" Edward asked. He smiled politely. "You seem upset about something."

"I'm, I'm…I'm okay. I'm perfect, _really_."

Okay, Edward, if you can hear this right now, lick your bottom lip, all right?

I'm going insane. Oh my god, _I'm going insane_.

I watched him intently, feeling completely ridiculous and unbelievably freaked out.

Edward suddenly swiveled Bella towards him, sliding her shoes across the floor with a squeak. The air swooshed out of her in a quick gasp. He kissed her passionately—right in front of us. Finally, he broke away from her.

Once you saw beneath how dazed she was, Bella looked like she wanted to fall through the floor.

Edward turned back towards me and Jessica. He immediately made eye contact with me.

He licked his lip.

"_GAHH!!!_" I gasped. Everyone, besides Edward and Alice of course, jumped.

"Lauren! What's with you?" Tyler asked, eyeing my gaping expression.

I was hyperventilating. Bella gave Edward a questioning look, and he communicated something with his eyes. Then she smiled.

The Swan girl was in on it.

This was too weird. How can Bella be ready to marry this freak? Don't take that too harshly, Edward, I still think that you are the most gorgeous effing thing to ever walk the face of the Earth…

Oh my god, I'm talking to him through my mind.

_What is happening to me?_

How could Bella possibly be thinking of a wedding? Her fiancée can READ MINDS. _Doesn't she know?_ How nonchalant can she be? All of them—I mean, Alice must know as well. Of course she knows.

So this means he hears _everything_? That he's heard everything I've thought about him? Everything I've DREAMED about him?!

I glanced at Edward for confirmation, but he stood motionless, only a slight, sly smile on his lips.

Are they really just going to smile and giggle and discuss wedding plans?! What's next—_flower color_?

"Hey, Alice, what color flowers do you think you're going to get for the wedding?" Edward asked innocently.

I shrieked and bolted for the exit.

**Jessica POV**

"I wonder what's wrong with her," I said.

"I have _no_ idea," Edward answered, smiling.


	4. The wedding has been posted!

HEY EVERYBODY!

SO, I finally finished Lauren's POV of the wedding!!! YAY! So go check it out. It has it's own story, and the title is very self-explanatory: "The Wedding—Lauren's POV". I am short and to the point when it comes to my Lauren titles. I hope you guys like it! I've started working on a few of the other one-shots I promised—sorry it's taking me forever.


End file.
